


Sweet home Alabama

by Klarolinemikaelson



Series: Klaroline in the movies [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama with Reese Witherspoon
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Klaroline in the movies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sweet home Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Sweet Home Alabama or any of the characters

The clouds are black it's thundering and lighting outside. Ten year old Caroline and ten year old Klaus are running across the sand. " Come on Nik we have to get home."

" Answer my question first."

" No now come on."

Klaus still running behind his best friend. " No you won't answer or no you won't marry me."

Caroline stops running she turns around and puts her hands on her hips. " No I will not marry you I am ten years old I have to much to do."

Lightening strikes and the kids scream and Caroline runs the other way. Klaus grabs her hand " This way love."

Klaus brings her over to where the lightening hit the sand and it's glass " Wow."

" We will be safe here."

"Says who?"

" Everybody lightening doesn't strike twice."

Caroline turns to him while he's looking up at the sky. " Nik why would you want to marry me anyway?"

Klaus smiles down at her " So I can kiss you when I want."

Klaus leans down and pecks her on the lips. As he is kissing her lightening strikes them apart.

Xxx

Present New York City:

" Wake up gorgeous your boyfriend didn't recommend us to his newly engaged brother because we sleep on the job."

" Enzo let her sleep if I had her boyfriend or his older brother I wouldn't be sleeping either."

Caroline looks between her two best friends Enzo St claire and Katerina Petrova. Together they run a party planning business. "Enzo's right this client is important if we can impress him maybe he can tell his mother how good of a job we did and she can start liking me. How are we doing with everything?"

Katherine hands her a folder " Right on schedule Amara will walk down the isle any minute now and Silas is already in his spot. All we need to do is watch my older sister marry Stefan's twin brother."

Enzo puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders " And how could anyone not like you your pure sunshine."

Caroline puts her head on his shoulder "Thanks."

Xxx

After the wedding Caroline is making sure everything is going smoothly when someone comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. " This wedding was amazing you did a fantastic job."

Caroline turns around its her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore youngest son of the mayor of New York. " Stefan, you really liked it. Did your mother?"

" Maybe our wedding could be like this."

" You have to ask first. "

" I have to go give my congrats to Silas and welcome Amara to the family. Remember we have that fundraiser tonight with my mother."

Caroline tries her hardest to get Stefan's Mother Lily to like her but Lily doesn't think she's good enough to for her son. " We can't skip it, your mother is always rude to me at those things."

" It will be fun I promise."

Later that night Stefan sent a car to Caroline's apartment to pick her up. The car stops and the driver turns around and tells Caroline to follow him inside. They get inside and Stefan is waiting. He takes her by the hand and they walk through a door he gestures with his hand and the room lights up and they are in Tiffany's. " Pick one out."

Caroline gasps " Oh my god."

Caroline and Stefan arrive at the fundraiser Caroline has her diamond ring hidden so nobody knows. When she shakes Lily's hand Lily feels the ring. " Stefan why is Caroline wearing a ring on an important finger."

" Can we not do this right now mother."

" I want an answer."

Lily turns the ring around so the diamond is facing out " Your engaged."

The paparazzi take pictures of the three.

Xxx

" I'm hurt I'm one of your first New York friends and you didn't tell me?"

Caroline closes her suitcase and looks over at Katherine in the doorway to her bedroom " I'm seriously regretting giving you a key."

Katherine lays on the bed and gives Caroline the paper the front page is Caroline and Stefan with the caption in big letter he's taken ladies Stefan Salvatore is engaged. " If I got engaged I would of told you the second it happened."

" I know you texted me in the middle of you having sex."

" That was one time and I couldn't help it Mason was so bad in bed the only thing that was keeping me awake during that was texting you and he didn't even notice."

Enzo comes in with coffees and hands them to each of them. " So make it up to us and give us the play by play."

Caroline smiles at her friends yes they're crazy and someone with Katherine's personality shouldn't even exist but she loves them. She met them the first week she moved here seven years ago. " Stefan told me we're going to a fundraiser, I get in the car and the driver takes me to this building and inside Stefan is waiting he takes me through this door and the store lights up and were in Tiffany's he tells me to pick one out."

Both Katherine and Enzo look at each other they know they need to say something but they don't know who should say it. Katherine speaks up. " I'm saying this as your best friend and I love you. Really that is the worst proposal I've ever heard he didn't even ask you. I'm taking him off my list of people I want to sleep with."

Caroline looks to Enzo to be more supportive. " I'm sorry Cinderella it sounds like your settling I-we want you to be happy. Stefan just might not be your Prince Charming. Your always trying to impress his mother who doesn't like you. How many times has he had to cancel on you because his older brother had a problem? We're just looking out for you."

Stefan has canceled more than half of their dates.

" Gorgeous what's with the suitcase are you doing a runaway bride before the wedding even has a date?"

Caroline points a finger at Enzo. " I knew it was a bad idea to have a Julia Roberts movie night with you. No I'm not running away well kind of I'm going home."

With both Enzo and Katherine's confused looks Caroline explains. " Remember I'm from Alabama."

Katherine puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders " That right our little country girl. Hey are country men better in bed if they are I might be taking a trip down to Alabama."

Caroline pushes Katherine away " I wouldn't know I've only been with one."

" Do tell."

" I can't I would miss my flight but I will tell you this because I know you Katherina and it's killing you I'm not telling you all the details, the guy I slept with in Alabama best I've ever had."

"You know since Stefan technically didn't say the words will you marry me your allowed to sleep with whoever you like so maybe a little time with best you ever had."

Caroline smiles at her " I'll take it under consideration. Now I have to go I'm going to miss my flight"

Xxx

As Caroline is pulling up to this big house she sees Freya Mikaelson pulling out of the driveway. She knows where there's one Mikaelson there's always more. The Mikaelsons stay together the siblings are extremely close. She was best friends with all of them but closest to the forth child Klaus. She loved the Mikaelsons she didn't have any siblings and the Mikaelsons had seven kids they were her siblings her family.

She pulls up the driveway after Freya leaves. The Mikaelsons dog starts barking at her. Klaus comes out of the house but doesn't recognize her. " She's loud but doesn't bite. How may I help you."

Caroline takes her sunglasses off " Well for starters you could get your stubborn ass over here and give me a divorce."

Klaus's mouth goes dry. He never expected to see her again. " Your just as stubborn if not more than me sweetheart. And you show up here after seven years and demand a divorce without even a hi remember me your wife."

" I'm not your sweetheart anymore and I haven't been your wife in a long time. Just sign the papers Klaus so I can leave."

" Living in New York has made you cold. Are you going to visit your parents while your in town I know they miss you."

Caroline glares at him " I'm only in town so you can sign these papers I didn't want to come here but you keep sending them back. Then we never have to see each other again and this nightmare can be over."

" Love our marriage wasn't that bad."

"The day of our wedding you were so drunk from the night before you throw up on my dress and then slept it off in your truck. I went to our reception with vomit on my dress and we never even had our first dance."

The dog keeps barking they both turn to the dog " Shut up Tyler. "

"Shut up Hayley."

"What happened to Tyler?"

"He died shortly after you left was so heartbroken you left him. It was sad watching him every time someone came in the door he got all excited thinking it was you but it never was."

Klaus goes back in the house and locks the door. Caroline angrily pounds on the door " Niklaus Mikaelson open up this door."

One of the housekeepers goes to open the door Klaus stops her " No don't answer it she's crazy."

Klaus runs to the back door and locks it. He gets back to the living room and hears. " The next time you lock someone out make sure they don't know where the spare key is sweetheart."

He looks over and Caroline is sitting on the couch. " It would be nice if your wife told you where it was. Kol's been looking for that key for years."

Xxx

Caroline sees a blinking red and blue colors outside the window. "Seriously you had the housekeepers call the sheriff on me did you forget the sheriff is my mom."

" Oddly enough this isn't the first time I've been called to my own home for a disturbance."

Caroline turns at the sound of the voice " Elijah your the sheriff?"

Caroline throws her arms around her former brother in law. " After your mother retired because she was too depressed that her only daughter up and left. I became sheriff."

Klaus leans in the doorway " Brother enough reunion this is a crime."

" Caroline you can't just break into others peoples houses."

Caroline goes over to the couch " I didn't break in Elijah I used my key."

Elijah sees the divorce papers and looks over at Klaus " I thought you took care of this."

" So did I."

"Well then there's nothing I can do your still married meaning this is her house as much as it is ours."

Elijah turns to leave but Klaus isn't done yet " Brother there has to be something you can do. Remember when she stole the steaks from the Winn Dixie."

" You know I took those back."

" Vandalism at the junkyard."

" Seriously like I could tip a cow by myself."

"Wait isn't there still a warrant for who ever pushed the Donovan's tractor into the fish pond."

Xxx

Caroline is getting her picture taken in the police lock up. " Turn to the left."

When she turns she puts up the middle finger.

Her dad is asleep when the phone rings. Her mom answers the phone. " Hello."

"Hey mom."

" Caroline it's been so long since we've heard your voice. Are you ok?"

" I'm in town and I need you to come down to the station and come get me."

Xxx

"So what put you in jail this time?"

"Those other times it was usually Klaus' fault although sometimes it was Kol's. Anyway it wasn't my fault."

"It always comes back to Klaus. He's changed you know, I see your priorities Klaus, jail, then me."

"Mom it isn't like that I love you, your my mother. I'm sorry I didn't follow in your footsteps. I've known Klaus my whole life so yeah some part will always come back to him but I've tried to stop that. Maybe you like to know how I'm doing in New York."

Liz nods. " I'm sorry it's just that I don't see or hear from you in seven years then you show up out of the blue and ask me to pick up from the police station. So how are you?"

" I'm good I met someone we're getting married, he's really nice I'm happy. I came here because Klaus never signed the papers were still married."

Xxx

The next day Caroline is in town talking on the phone with Enzo. When she hears someone whistle at her " Enzo hold on I have to bitch someone out."

Caroline turns towards the whistler and sees Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson " Change of plans Enzo I'll call you back."

" Oh my god guys it's been forever of all the Mikaelsons I've missed you two the most."

Rebekah and Kol smile and hug Caroline " So what brings you to this neck of the woods."

" I thought you were too good for us."

" Your brother is an ass."

Rebekah and Kol laugh " Which one if you ask me they all are. Have some class Caroline don't call Kol an ass in front of him don't you remember he's sensitive."

Kol pushes Rebekah who is laughing. "Nik, I have no problem calling Kol an ass to his face."

" I know you called me one at your wedding."

" I was so mad that day I was going off on everyone."

Rebekah and Kol once came up to New York to see Caroline. A month after she moved they came up met Katherine and Enzo. " So how long are you staying?"

Caroline sighs "Hopefully not for long, I'm on my way to the bank. We should catch up later."

" If your on your way to the bank we should get far away, don't need another bank incident."

"Oh I was putting that cat out of its misery."

Xxx

She gets to the bank and the bank guard sees her and stands up quickly and moves towards the door. " Hi Mr. Parker how's your leg?"

" It doesn't give me much trouble." " I'm taking my lunch break."

Caroline goes up to the teller and it's Vicki Donovan. " Well look what the cat dragged in."

Caroline smirks " The joys of being home."

" I heard you and Klaus had quite the reunion."

" The perks of small towns. He's still out of your league Vicki."

Vicki looks down at her nails " I've already had my chance with him didn't work out he's too rich for me."

Caroline reaching inside her bag feels that even though her and Klaus aren't together and he got her arrested last night she feels that need inside her to defend him and she hates that feeling. " Yes because nice, extremely handsome, great family, British, all around amazing, is too good for you if I remember correctly you used to like the burnouts like Jeremy Gilbert."

" Jeremy and I have been married for three years."

That took Caroline by surprise " Oh wow well congrats. I need to make a withdraw from my-"

" -joint account from what I hear you two are still married."

Caroline gets a devilish smile on her face. " Yes we are."

Xxx

Klaus gets home and sees lights on inside he thinks nothing of it Rebekah or Kol are probably home or maybe Freya and Lucien are visiting. He steps inside and Caroline greets him at the door " Hi sweetheart how are you, did you have a good day, I made you a bourbon just like you like it."

He takes the drink and looks down at her " What the bloody hell is going on. I'm going to fire Genevieve and Aurora for letting you in."

He goes to leave looking for the housekeepers when Caroline stops him " I gave them the night off told them I wanted to have a proper reunion with my husband."

Klaus starts searching her pockets " You always did have no patience."

" Where is the hide away key?"

Caroline pulls a key out of her bra " You mean this key?"

Klaus goes to reach for it and Caroline puts it back in her bra. " I think I'll keep this for now."

"Did you forget you don't live here. Now give me the hide away key and go back to New York."

Caroline ignores him and goes back to the kitchen. " You know today I was shopping with Rebekah and we were talking and she invited me to stay here I told her I would love to."

" I see you found her accent again. "

Caroline smiles up at him " That's not all I found today, since I will be living here I bought you a new bed it will be here next week, till then we will just have to make do with your bed."

" You are not sleeping in my room. Spend your money all you want love, your not staying here. "

Caroline looks up at him standing in the doorway drinking his bourbon " But I thought you said you should think of it as our money."

Klaus glares at her " You didn't."

Caroline smiles victorious at him " I believe the words joint account are flashing through your head right now and yes i did."

Klaus slams his glass on the counter " How much did you take?"

Caroline puts the knife down and leans forward on the counter " All of it."

"That wasn't yours to take."

"Sign the papers and I'll give it back."

Klaus just wants this to be over he can't keep fighting with her. " Fine give me the pen."

Caroline gives him the pen and papers. Klaus looks down at them " Nobody finds their soulmate when their ten years old."

Caroline looks at him sad " Yeah I guess."

Klaus looks at his watch " You know what sweetheart I just remembered I have a date, I'll sign them after."

Klaus goes up the stairs to his bedroom and Caroline follows him " You have a date we are still legally married."

Klaus takes his shirt off and turns around his his doorway "Says the woman who left me and got engaged to another man. So I think I'm entitled to go on a date."

Caroline is speechless she didn't think he knew, he is still as muscular if not more than the last time she saw him shirtless he tries not to look at his naked chest. " Who told you."

" Nobody told me I read it in the news."

Xxx

Caroline pulls up to the bar in town and so doesn't fit in she's in high heels, jeans and a off the shoulder sweater. Freya Mikaelson is working behind the bar when she sees Caroline " Oh my god if it isn't my favorite sister in law. Come here give me a hug."

Freya comes around the bar and hugs Caroline. Caroline hold up her hand " Soon to be ex sister in law, I thought this was Esther's bar."

" It was when our parents retired they gave the bar to Lucien and I. He's around here somewhere it's so hard to keep track of that man."

After Caroline orders a drink she hears " Oh my god Caroline."

Caroline turns around and her old friend Bonnie Bennett is standing before her with a baby in her arms " Bonnie how are you, look at you, you have a baby in a bar."

" This is nothing I have three more at home. Kai always jokes saying if we were witches we could have our own coven."

After talking with Bonnie Caroline finds her main target for the night. " Mind if I join you?"

Klaus turns around from talking to his date. " We do were in the middle of something."

Caroline puts out her hand " Hi you must be Klaus date I'm Caroline, Klaus wife he refuses to divorce even thought I'm engaged to another man."

Klaus turns to his date who is in shock looking at Caroline's ring. " Can you go get us some drinks?"

Klaus' date Cami goes to leave but comes back and address Caroline " What kind of martini is that?"

" Not her and me, you and me."

Klaus returns to the pool table with his friends when Caroline puts her martini right in front of his shot." You want me to be mean to you in front of your friends. Oh that's right you don't have any friends."

Klaus finishes her Martini then looks down at her " I had a friend once she was crazy, fearless, fun, everything you want in a best friend then she left and came back cold as ice."

After a couple more rounds of drinks Caroline is drunk playing pool plus shes angry a bad combination. Marcel never really liked Caroline he even tried to talk Klaus out of marrying Caroline. " When are you going to divorce her."

"'She waited seven years a few more days wont kill her unfortunately."

Marcel looks over at Klaus " Now to win the game you need to get the ball in the corner pocket Just like in that game." Marcel looks over at Caroline. " You remember the big football game don't you."

"How could I forget that was the night Klaus got me pregnant."

Klaus face Immediately drops from smug to you didn't just go there. " Why don't you just go public with that."

" I just did and it's not like anyone can keep a secret in this town. I mean look at the people right here Rebekah can't keep a man to save her life, Kol can't find a woman to put up with him and Elijah has a stick so far up his ass I'm surprised he can still walk."

Freya comes out behind the bar " Klaus you need to get her out of my bar before she causes anymore damage."

Klaus takes her by the arm and drags her out Caroline still insulting people as she's leaving. Bonnie gives the baby to Kai and takes Caroline's purse out to her. " I need to find my keys."

Klaus fights to get the purse out of Caroline's hands and puts her in his truck.

As Klaus is giving Cami Caroline's keys so Caroline can have her car in the morning Caroline leans over to drivers seat and throws up. As she is wiping her mouth she leans out the car and says " Payback."

Klaus looks up into the sky " This woman is going to kill me."

Caroline's dad answers the door and Klaus is carrying Caroline who fell asleep bridal style Into the house. Liz takes Caroline's purse while Klaus takes Caroline to her room.

Xxx

The next morning Caroline rolls over in bed with a terrible hangover but rolls onto something she opens her eyes and it's the divorce papers Klaus signed them.

Caroline staggers into the living room and finds her father dressed as a civil war solider complete with civil war gun.

After a couple cups of coffee Caroline heads over to the Mikaelsons to apologize. She rings the doorbell and Aurora answers Klaus is walking past the door when he sees her " Leave nobody wants to talk to you here."

" I came to apologize I feel just awful for what I said to Rebekah, Kol and Elijah."

" You stay outside I will go see if they want to accept your apology, Rebekah cried herself to sleep last night your her oldest friend and you said some nasty things to her last night."

Caroline nods " I know."

Klaus returns with his siblings " Rebekah, Kol, Elijah I'm so so sorry I was drunk and angry at Klaus and I shouldn't of taken my anger out on you three. I love you guys you will always be my family."

Kol has his arms crossed over his chest leaning on the banister of the stairs " Just so you know I have a girlfriend remember Davina Claire we have been with for two years."

" I've been dating Matt Donovan for a couple months now."

" I'm so happy for you guys I wish you all the luck."

Xxx

Caroline is about to leave when Freya runs out of the house. " Caroline, wait I need to tell you something."

Caroline turns around at her car. " Let me I'm banned from your bar."

" No. I remember the day before your wedding Klaus came home told me she's crazy she pregnant, planning our wedding, and planning three different prom committees. I asked him does that make you love her any less? He told me I've loved her since I was ten I will love her till the day I die. He drank the night before your wedding because he was scared he didn't think he was good enough for you."

Caroline never heard this. " That's crazy of course he good enough. I wasn't good enough to for him."

Both Freya and Caroline are leaning on the hood of Caroline's car " You and him have something that is special, you two found each other when you were ten. Your love for each other is so deep and meaningful. When I got married to Lucien eight years ago I wanted to have the same love that you two share. We both saw his face when you mentioned the pregnancy he still blames himself for what happened you ran away when he needed you most."

Caroline looks at the windows of the house hoping to see him but doesn't " It wasn't his fault or mine. After we lost the baby I needed a fresh start. He could of followed me to New York."

" He did when Kol and Rebekah went up to New York Klaus went with them but he couldn't face you it was too hard he saw you laughing, smiling and he's always wished you the best he knew it would take more than apology to get you back he would need to conquer the world my brother would do anything for you."

Caroline wipes a tear from her eyes " When I first got to New York I thought of him everyday somedays like on our anniversary I still cry. I loved your brother so much I would of done anything for him. I thought we would be together forever."

"So did he. Under all the hate and anger you two feel for each other now there is still love. Why do you think he never signed all the times you sent the papers."

Caroline looks over at Freya " He hoped I would come back to him."

Freya nods " He never lost hope. Yes he's mad right now but he still loves you and you still love him."

" Freya I'm engaged to another man. I don't love Klaus anymore."

Freya notices something around Caroline's neck. " If you don't love him why are you wearing your wedding ring around your neck?"

Caroline touches her necklace. She kept her ring and put it on a chain because it felt like a part of Klaus a part of their life was still with her everywhere she went. " I didn't want to loose it."

Caroline hugs Freya " Thank you Freya for everything."

" Your welcome and I meant what I said your my favorite sister in law and you always will be."

Xxx

They hear a camera go off and look behind then and it's Lily's right hand man Malcolm taking pictures of the house. " Can we help you?"

Caroline whispers to Freya " Play along please."

Freya nods. " I'm Malcolm from the New Yorker I was hoping to get an interview with your family."

"My family isn't here only me and my sister. "

" Well then should we do the interview inside get some pictures."

Caroline looks over at Freya for help. " You know what it's such a nice day why would you want to be in some old big house that has rooms just like every other house when you can be out here in the sun and fresh air."

They take Malcolm on a tour of the grounds and he leaves satisfied. " I am so sorry I dragged you into this Freya."

" Your family."

Xxx

Caroline pulls up to the festival in town with food, bands, goat feeding she sits down with Rebekah and Matt " Are we good Rebekah."

Rebekah reaches her hand over the table to Caroline's " Always your my sister in law, my oldest and best friend."

Caroline smiles and squeezes Rebekah's hand. Caroline finds Kol and Elijah and makes up with them too.

That night the band starts playing Sweet Home Alabama everyones dancing Bonnie comes up to them and asks Klaus to dance because Kai can't dance.

Kai comes up behind Caroline " I can dance she can't keep count."

Caroline grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor " Let's see about that."

Caroline gets next to Bonnie " He's not bad maybe it's you."

" Let me in."

Bonnie dances with Kai and Caroline and Klaus look awkwardly just standing there. Klaus puts his hand out and Caroline takes it. " One dance only because I love this song then we have to talk."

Klaus nods.

Freya and Lucien are dancing and Freya sees her brother and Caroline. " Look."

Lucien looks over at them " What were you two talking about earlier. You were out there for a long time."

" Nothing I just shed some light on the relationship."

" Are you trying to set up your brother and Caroline."

Freya smiles " They can't be set up if they are still married, they still love each other."

Lucien kisses her.

Xxx

After their dance Klaus disappears he's on the water tower with his friends when he sees Caroline walking " I think I'm going to call it a night."

Caroline sees a sign for the cemetery she walks though it and stops at Tyler's grave. "Sorry it took me so long to come home. If I would of known you were so heartbroken I would've came sooner. I've been pretty selfish lately I wish you were here so you could give me kisses and make my problems go away when everything was going wrong you never left my side. I'm sorry I left you. You probably thought it was your fault."

Klaus comes up behind her " I told him it was my fault."

Caroline turns around and wipes her tears " Stop being nice."

"It's the truth."

" It's to complicated the truth, life, us."

Caroline sits on a bench while Klaus sits next to her " He was a good dog and you looked to be having fun out there."

" I'm happy in New York then I come down here and I'm happy too."

" You can't have both love."

Caroline looks over at him " Maybe I could fly south for the winter."

" Look"

Caroline turns toward his direction and sees lights. " Lighten bugs only you would point that out."

" You know I still go out there see the storm clouds."

" I had a dream about it the other day."

Klaus looks over at her " Do you ever wonder what would happen if you didn't get pregnant?"

Caroline goes to open her mouth when Klaus moves from next to her to In front of her. " Let me get this out I thought that baby would be an adventure but that would be your only adventure you deserve so much more than this town and me. You have done so well for yourself sweetheart I'm proud of you I'm just sorry I never danced with you at our wedding."

Caroline is speechless she gets up to leave " I can't do this right now."

Klaus holds her arm " I know."

Caroline kisses him. Klaus pushes her away " Go home love."

Xxx

The next morning Caroline is leaving she puts her stuff in the car and her mom comes out to see her off. " You need to stay as far away from here as possible Klaus is like quicksand and you always fall in."

" Mom I'm marrying another guy Klaus signed the papers Klaus and I are over."

Caroline hugs her mom and gets in her car she just has to make one stop first the battlefields.

Xxx

Caroline is walking through the battlefields looking for her father. " Dad where are you?"

One of the supposed to be dead soldiers sits up " Who are you looking for?"

"Bill Forbes."

The guy calls his regiment and the whole battlefield of supposed dead people sit up and help her. One of the people in the back calls over to her " He's about to surrender."

" Thank you."

The regiment lay down again to pretend to be dead.

Xxx

Klaus is driving through town and comes to a two lane intersection and stops next to a black car. Klaus let's the black car go ahead of him. Both cars pull up to Klaus' house.

Stefan Salvatore gets out of the black car while Klaus gets out of his truck. " Good afternoon."

"How are you?"

" Good thank you and you?"

" No complaints so are you here to see one of my siblings?"

" Actually I'm here to surprise my fiancé Caroline."

Klaus is surprised and he can tell right off the bat he doesn't like Stefan. " Then you have the wrong house."

Stefan turns around " This is the Mikaelson house right."

"Yes are we talking about the same girl Caroline Forbes?"

"Mikaelson."

Klaus let's out a laugh " That girl is crafty."

Stefans confused look Klaus ignores it. " Stefan Salvatore."

" Klaus Mikaelson."

" Oh so this is your house?"

"Yes."

Stefan rings the doorbell and Freya and Lucien answer they were on their way out anyway. " Hey klaus what's going on?"

" Oh you know just meeting Caroline's fiancé do you know where she is?"

Stefan introduces himself. " Freya her sister. And this Lucien her brother in law. I see you already met Klaus her-"

" -brother."

" I think Caroline said something yesterday about visiting her dad up at the battlefields."

" The battlefields"

"Come on I'll take you."

Freya steps forward " You know brother why don't Lucien and I take him up we were leaving anyway and you just got home."

Klaus turns towards his older sister " Now what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't give my sister her fiancé."

They walk away and Freya scrunches up her face " This isn't going to end well."

Xxx

" So who is Caroline Forbes."

"A local hero around here."

With Stefan's curious look Klaus gives a little detail. "She blew up the bank."

" And that made her a hero."

Klaus is so proud of her plus he loves telling this story. "Well a legend she was ten unfortunately nobody was hurt except the cat."

"What cat."

" The one with the dynamite on its back. "

Stefan can't believe this story " She blew up a cat?"

" The cat was scheduled to die anyway."

" From dynamite."

" The vet said it had cancer so our brother Kol thought we should put it in a chamber where it would suck your lungs out but little Caroline couldn't bare the thought of that she wanted something more humane. They were doing some blasting up by the new highway so we took the cat up and taped him up used thirty feet of fuse to be in the safe side said our prayers then ran. So we were sitting at the dinner and we see the cat trotting down the road we would of caught the cat to but the second the fuse hit his tail he took off like a bullet into the bank. Theory is he wriggled his way free because people say they still see him walking around with a scorched tail he's a little skittish around humans."

" Stefan is amazed " Wow quite the story."

"Well she's quite the girl."

Stefan looks over at him " What happened to her?"

" Got pregnant married a loser right after high school."

Xxx

Caroline is watching her father on battlefields she turns around and Stefan and Klaus are coming up the hill. " Surprise."

Stefan kisses her in front of Klaus who looks uncomfortable. " What are you doing here?"

" Came to deliver your fiancé."

Stefan turns to Klaus. " She was talking to me."

"Stefan."

" It must be really exhausting living a lie my dear sister."

Caroline scrunches up her face and Stefan looks at her " What is he talking about?"

Klaus turns to Stefan " You and I are in love with two very different people."

Klaus leaves and Stefan turns to Caroline " Is he a close brother?"

Caroline looks up at the sky " I'm so glad I'm on a battlefield."

Stefan looks confused " I'm just going to lay down and die here."

Caroline comes clean " He's my husband."

" Your married your brother Caroline."

" He's my ex husband now I came down here to get it divorced."

Stefan is freaking out as Bill rides up to them on a horse. " I thought I saw you in the crowd who's your friend?"

" Bill Forbes."

Stefan puts the pieces together " Caroline Forbes. "

Stefan walks away and Caroline chases after him " Let me explain."

" No I don't know you. All I know is I'm on the next flight out of here."

Xxx

Caroline is sad and helping her mom make dinner when her dad shows up with Stefan. Stefan looks around Caroline is not the girl he fell in love with but he knows one thing he does love her." Will you still have me?"

Caroline hugs him " Except I want the wedding here in my hometown."

" I think I can arrange that."

Xxx

Lily still doesn't like Caroline but has agreed to help she suggests the Mikaelson house. " I don't think so."

" It was the foundation of your lie."

When Lily get in her car Caroline sees Malcolm waiting for her.

Xxx

Caroline has been calling Klaus for days finally she goes over to the house and Rebekah answered. " Rebekah I've been calling the house for days why hasn't anyone picked up."

" Nik unplugged all the phones even took our cell phones away. Now at your last wedding Freya and I were bridesmaids are we still bridesmaids or guests?"

" Of course your bridesmaids your my best friends."

Xxx

Caroline called Enzo and Katherine and told them she's getting married they got on a plane and flew down. Caroline sees a poster in the airport for glass she really liked at the festival. " Guys this is that glass I was telling you about."

" Deep South glass."

" Yes let's go."

They find the store and it's all different shapes of glass. " This is beautiful."

" It's what happens when lightening strikes sand."

Katherine puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders " Who is that?"

Caroline looks to where Caroline is looking and sees Klaus, Kol and Elijah. " My husband."

Both Katherine and Enzo look at Caroline. " Oh honey you've been holding out on us. So which sexy man is he."

" The one on the left and he's my ex husband."

" Do tell gorgeous."

" And while your at it tell me the one of the right's name he is sexiest man I've ever seen. I think I just found my new home."

"We married right out of high school we were so in love but like all fairyales this one has an end. His name is Klaus those are his brothers Kol and Elijah."

Katherine still looking at Elijah "Elijah I like it. That look right there says your not over him. I see more chemistry with you and him than with you and Stefan. I've never heard you say I'm so in love with Stefan. Klaus is the best sex you've ever had. You should be with him."

Enzo agrees with Katherine " Follow your heart Cinderella your prince isn't in New York your prince is right there."

Caroline tears her eyes away from Klaus " Even if I did follow my heart he's not talking to me anyway. "

Katherine takes her hand " I'll fix that."

Xxx

Klaus and his brothers were talking when Katherine marches up to them " Excuse me."

The brothers look at her " Yes may we help you?"

Katherine pushes Caroline towards Klaus he catches her so she doesn't fall. " I'm sorry about my friend she's eccentric."

" I know the type."

He motions towards Kol. Caroline smiles. " This is beautiful."

" Why don't you look around, get something to eat, sit on the deck enjoy yourselves."

" Klaus we need to talk."

Klaus starts heading up the stairs " No we don't I was an idiot for thinking you still had some feelings for me."

Caroline runs after him " I will always have feelings for you." Caroline pulls out her necklace " Do you know why I wear this around my neck everyday. And why I choose to keep the name Mikaelson when I left. To keep a part of you with me. When I left I was scared but I knew you were with me in spirit."

"Love I didn't need to be with you in spirit if you didn't leave."

" After everything I needed a new life. I left when the only thing that would make us happier was each other."

Klaus looks down he's ashamed to admit this "After you left I barely left the house that why my siblings moved into our house to keep me company and sane. I still love you Caroline."

Caroline touches his arm " And you don't think I still love you."

Xxx

Caroline goes back downstairs and Katherine is flirting with Elijah. " You know I love a man in uniform but I bet you would look just as well in a suit."

Elijah smiles at her when Caroline comes over " Come on let's go guys."

" One more thing before we go who owns this store it's beautiful."

Kol puffs out his chest " I do well Klaus and I do."

Xxx

Alaric Saltzman enters the dinner and everyone looks at him " Can we help you?"

" Yes I'm looking for Caroline Mikaelson."

Bonnie and Kai are in the dinner " We haven't heard that name in a while. What do you want with her."

" It's a private matter."

" Then I'm afraid we can't can't help you."

Xxx

Caroline is cleaning her room of all her beauty contest trophies and cheerleading trophies " This is a disaster."

Katherine's laying on the bed while Liz is talking with Enzo in the kitchen. " It's going to be fine."

" Are you even listening to me? I have feelings for Klaus and I'm marrying Stefan. Plus Stefan, his mom and brothers are going to be here any minute."

Katherine comes over to her and puts her hands on Caroline's shoulders facing her " Breath now we are going to do the same thing I did during my relationship with Mason."

" I really don't think texting you during sex is going to help."

" No but if you do get bored in that department do text me. I was talking about faking it. Your a former beauty contest you know how to fake it. Just pretend this is the question part of the pageant."

Caroline looks down at the trophies in her hands. "I was in pageants from the age of five to the age of ten. I really don't think I held on to my knowledge of pageantry. "

" Well then I guess your just going to have to face Lily and tell her you don't love her son anymore."

" Maybe I did hold on to some of it."

Katherine puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders " That's my girl."

Caroline puts her head on Katherine's shoulder " What did I do before I met you?"

Katherine smiles down at her and pats her on the head.

The dinner went surprisingly ok Caroline faked her feelings and everyone believed her.

Xxx

Today is the wedding Alaric drives up to the house but security won't let him in because he's not on the list.

Caroline is getting ready with Rebekah, Freya and Katherine " This isn't right I shouldn't be getting married here of all places. "

Katherine comes up to her and puts her chin on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline looks at her through the mirror. " I don't know if I can do this Katherine."

" I know honey, whatever you decide Enzo and I will be right there with you. So will Freya and Rebekah they seem to love you just as much as we do."

Freya and Rebekah come over to her " She's right we love you Caroline and we want you to be happy."

" I just wish there was a sign telling me I'm making the right decision."

Liz come in and sees all the girls hugging " Caroline I know that look that man out there adores you and can give you a life we never could."

Xxx

A big dark rain cloud is over the Mikaelson plantation Stefan thought he felt a drop while he's waiting for Caroline.

Bill is walking Caroline down the isle and Alaric comes running in security running after him " Miss Mikaelson. Miss Mikaelson."

Freya and Rebekah turn their heads. Security pins Alaric to the ground. " Miss Mikaelson."

Caroline looks at him he's her attorney " Mr Saltzman." She looks at the security he's fighting, " Let him go."

Alaric straightens his suit and walks over to her " You are one hard woman to get a hold of."

" Mr Saltzman he signed the papers."

" Yes but you didn't."

Katherine whispers over to Rebekah and Freya " I think she got her sign."

They smile they want Caroline to be happy as much as Katherine and Enzo want her to be happy.

Alaric shows her the papers and next to wife's name it's blank. " You mean I'm still married."

The Mikaelsons smile. Alaric looks around " Only if you want to be."

Stefan is sick of this " Just sign the papers Caroline so we can get on with our wedding."

Katherine goes to confront Stefan on how to talk to Caroline but Enzo rushes up to her to hold her back. Caroline looks back at Stefan " It's an honest mistake."

Lily speaks up " Then fix it I don't want to be here anymore time then needs to be."

" Does anyone have a pen?"

Everyone checks their pockets and Elijah has one. " You know Caroline these things don't just happen."

Caroline smiles up at him " I love you Elijah."

Elijah puts his hand over hers " I love you too Caroline."

Caroline goes back to Alaric and looks down at the papers she looks up at Stefan then down at the papers then over at the Mikaelsons, Katherine and Enzo. Stefan and his mother are getting impatient " Caroline sign them."

Caroline looks up at him " You don't want to marry me?"

" I don't."

" No you don't I gave my heart away a long time away and I realized I never got it back. You don't know me you never did you cant even tell when I'm lying and I have been lying not only to you but to myself for seven years."

Stefan nods. Lily comes up to him " Really that's all a nod and let her humiliate you with some story about a old husband."

"Yes."

Stefan leaves and Lily starts attacking Caroline " I will not have my son be left at the alter by some back woods trailer trash fly infested gold digger. You go after him bitch."

Liz come up to defend her daughter " Now my daughter spoke her peace she doesn't want to marry your son she's already in love."

" Go back to your double wide and fry something."

Caroline punches Lily in the face. " He's not an old husband he's my husband and nobody talks to my mom like that."

Everyone cheers Katherine and Enzo are a little shocked they didn't know Caroline had it in her but are proud of her.

The rain starts coming down and Caroline turns towards the Mikaelsons. " Where is he?"

Freya smiles " Where he always is the place where it all began."

Xxx

Caroline finds him putting poles in the sand. " Hey Love."

Klaus turns around and is amazed soaked holding her wedding dress and heels so she can run and she still looks beautiful. " You owe me a dance."

" Nice dress where's your husband?"

" I'm looking at him. Apparently were still married."

" Seriously."

Caroline smiles at him " Seriously. Why didn't you tell me you came to New York with Rebekah and Kol."

" I needed to make something of myself."

" Are you done I'll wait I'm done running."

Klaus walks away from her. "You southern girls try all the wrong choices first."

Caroline follows him " I fight for what I want."

Klaus turns back to her " And what do you want love."

" You, your the first boy that I not only kissed but fell in love with and I want you to be the last boy I kiss and my last love."

Klaus walks away again "Maybe we had our chance already."

Caroline yells at him " Fine you stubborn ass be miserable the rest of your life."

Klaus turns around " Why would you want to marry me anyway?"

Caroline walks up to him " So I can kiss you when I want."

Klaus smiles at her and Caroline leans up and kisses him she puts her arms around his neck and his arms go around her waist and lifts her up.

Elijah's cop car pulls up and Katherine opens up the passengers side door and yells over to them " Get in before you two get yourself killed."

Caroline smiles and looks up at Klaus " Seems like Elijah fancies my friend Katherine. Elijah better hold on he's in for a wild ride."

Xxx

Everyone is at Freya and Lucien's bar. Freya and Lucien are bringing out a cake and putting it on the pool table. Kol is looking at the at the cake and something is wrong with it he throws the bride and groom from the top off he puts the two robots from rockin sockin robots on top of the cake he thought it fit the couple more Rebekah and Davina agree with him.

Elijah and Katherine come in "Look who finally made it to their reception Mr and Mrs Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus comes in carrying Caroline bridal style. They are also handcuffed (Katherine's idea) Elijah uncuffs them.

Freya and Rebekah yell "Speech."

Klaus turns towards his wife " I do believe I owe this beautiful woman a dance."

Caroline smiles at him and looks over at Kol " Put on a slow song."

Kol pushes a couple buttons on the juke box and Sweet Home Alabama starts playing. Klaus takes his wife to the dance floor. He leans down and whispers to her " I love you."

Caroline smiles up at him " I love you too."

Klaus leans down and kisses her.

Xxx

Over the next couple of years Klaus moves up to New York with Caroline they have a daughter they named Hope. Katherine is engaged to Elijah.


End file.
